


Minotaur Man

by onyon (orphan_account)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M, No pun intended, dead by daylight's system of death, no chairing just hooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/onyon
Summary: The grotesque figure looms closer...and closer...and closer......it pants erratically, its monstrous member pulsating in pleasure and ectasy.also known as me not knowing anything anymore, i hate evrything.
Relationships: Bane Perez | Gamekeeper/Norton Campbell | Prospector
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Minotaur Man

**Author's Note:**

> this is a disgusting fanfic, i should have never written this but i was in a bad mood and someone said this is was a good idea i hate life

That grotesque figure looms closer...and closer...and closer...

It towers over him, shadows bathing his trembling body. 

The other have left now, and not in a safe departure as one would optimistically think, no, no, they left in screams of pain and hopelessness.

The figure. Its hands are big, rough, and unsurprisingly, erratic.

It lifts the other man with ease, who's now screaming in terror. He struggles for his _dear_ life, as he has seen death. Too many times. The cold eyes that don't stop staring...the spider like appendages lowering from the sky... "It" rips through them and drags them "there".

"There", to rip pieces of them, mockingly. Devouring their insides, a painful, torturous itch in their soul.

In a single, swift action, the Minotaur Man leaves the other with no clothes covering his crotch. The cold, unforgiving air penetrates his skin to the bone, but he shivers from the fear for what's to come. It was fast, experienced.

_...was it just like how you pluck feathers off a dead prey...?_

_He's going to be eaten._

He struggles, tears up, begins begging for his life. As an answer, his face hit floor and he screams as he feels his nose crushing. 

Blood.

And then...silence.

The pain is unbearable, yet he only whimpers.

The worst is yet to come.

His rusted helmet falls off. _Will it hurt?_ He sniffles.

He faces the wall and screams as he feels his bottom, no, his entire being be torn in half. A loud, piercing cry of pain is heard. While it'd be music for any deranged soul... the Minotaur Man pauses.

He begins a rabid, erratic pace, further raising the man's cries of pain. It doesn't take long for the hole to become slick in one's pain and the other's pleasure.

"Will it end soon?", the poor man wonders.

He still screams. Cries. Yet, he doesn't fight it. It's futile, his body tells him. It's useless, it repeats.

_No one is coming to help._

From the pits of stomach, he feels the bile rise in a warning. That familiar, queasy feeling. His mouth, dry from crying, begins salivating, his forehead emanates sweat, his pulse quickens more.

Without warning, the deer-headed man pulls out and turns him over roughly. He invades his mouth.

_Bitter._

It stinks of urine.

It stinks of sweat.

It's disgusting.

The saltiness and the bitterness spread further.

He vomits.

But the Minotaur Man won't stop thrusting, even if the other gags and chokes in his own puke, even if his eyes silently plead for mercy, even if they scream to him that he's suffocating.

It's bitter, burning, salty and repulsive.

It seeps through his nostrils. His throat burns.

_Vomit, sweat, semen, tears, saliva._

He chokes further as he feels the liquid fill his mouth. He's lost for a while, until he feels once again his legs spread. But the Minotaur Man is no longer satisfied with his obedient whimpers. No longer satisfied by the blood that drips from his wound.

His hook glistens for a moment under the dull light. The shine disappears once it sinks in his belly, ripping his abdomen apart.

_...is it like gutting a freshly-caught fish?_

And the man screams. His eyes rolls back, he tries rising his head to face the monster. He feels a warmth amidst the burning pain in his intestines. He realises what's happening.

Frantically, he tries pushing and shoving the Minotaur Man from thrusting his member in and out like a madman.

But soon...his arms and legs refuse to listen. 

_"Shut up," they say. "There's no more strength in this dying body."_

Albeit reluctantly, the man understands. He smells the rancid stench of death.

_It's him._

His intestines flail wildly at the monster's bliss and satisfaction.

He can feel himself retch again.

_How humiliating._

With a inhuman screech, the Minotaur Man pushes in deeper and ejaculates in his wretched body.

"This is hell.", the man whispers as he feels everything turn black slowly. He's paying for his sins. 

_For their deaths._

_Over and over._

Without another sound, the Minotaur Man solemnly prepares to leave. A hand on his shoulder stops him in his tracks. How odd...like a lover's embrace...?

_Had it been so, how good it would have been to enjoy each other's warmth._

As he vanishes into the Fog as the trial finishes, he turns around one more time to catch a glimpse of the defiled body of Norton Campbell.

_He felt lonely for a moment._


End file.
